1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding tools and supplies for plumbers. More specifically, the invention comprises a caddy designed to hang securely from a 2×4 beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plumber is required to maintain, repair, install, remodel and construct various portions of buildings and homes. In most instances a plumber's work is completed in an environment in which the joists in the floors and/or walls are exposed. This provides plumbers easy access to piping, tubing and other plumbing equipment.
Plumbers often wear tool belts or carry boxes for tools that are needed frequently. For example, plumbers often need tools such as, fittings, primer, glue or flux, which must be readily accessible. While tools can easily be carried on a belt, it is more difficult for plumbers to hold and access cans of primer and glue. Plumbers typically balance these cans (often open) on joists or ladders to maintain access while freeing up their hands for work. However, balancing the cans in this manner results in frequent spills and does not provide the convenience that is necessary for the most efficient hands-free work.
Therefore what is needed is a caddy which can easily attach to a 2×4 joist in order to allow a plumber to access cans of primer and glue. Additionally, the receptacle should be easy to manufacture and transport. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.